


Testing Out the Bugs

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cyborg and Figure AU, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, but now it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is a Cyborg, working for a company that makes Figures- Androids that are meant to suit any needs of their buyer. Usually they are painfully attractive. Today Joel tests out the third in the new "Lads" line of figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Out the Bugs

Joel had his life saved by a figure-making Institute, making parts of his body into machine, but the expertise of the company was able to give him new synthetic skin as well that hides all of metal and circuitry in him. Being a Cyborg isn't all that bad, actually. Most of the time he forgot that he was half metal. 

However, he couldn't necessarily pay them back for saving his life, so the company has basically made him into a "lab rat" for their companion figures. He really just hangs out with them, and studies their behaviors to see if they'd pass in a normal home setting. Testing doesn't take place in his own home, no, it's basically in a lab-like apartment inside the company building. The figures have it downloaded into their brains that they are in a normal apartment when joel knows better.

The company has started drifting focus from female models to young male models. "The Lads" line, as they branded it. The first two models passed easily, even if the first man was awkward and made up words all the time, and the other was could be aggressive, but they were both endearing enough. 

It was the third figure that was odd. For one, he didn't talk. No he sat there with the face of innocence that all figures had. Joel envied that look. Doe-eyes drank up the world in wonder as his brain processed information in a positive manner. Learning was an excitement to these non-human people. They were like toddlers in the bodies of young men, but far from being actually creepy. 

"Hello there, my name is Joel. What is your given name?" He tried again, knowing full well from the clipboard in his hand that this was figure R4M0nD -- aka "Ray."

The figure simply blinked at Joel. Jesus shit, they gave this one pretty eyelashes. They were long black fans that would make most women seethe with jealousy. What did they do, have left over eyelashes from their female line a and give 'em to this kid? 

The young just absently kicked his legs, but turned his head away, breaking eye contact with Joel. He was sitting on a steel table in the regulation white gown that substitutes as clothes until the end of testing. Believe it or not, the figures are actually anatomically built to have genitals, so the gown was actually just for decency. 

Frustrated, Joel walked over to the wall to a speaker that patched him to outside observers. "Hey, I think he's broken, he hasn't responded to me at all." 

A few seconds later, the speaker crackled, "No, that seems about right. We've made him painfully shy. He's probably afraid of his own voice."

Joel groaned and rubbed his metal fingers on his forehead. Lovely. "Hey, buddy!" Joel shouted as he turned around. The figure nearly jumped and fell off the table. A little squeak escaped his throat as he caught himself and slipped off the table. Feet gently touched the snow-white tile floor with angel grace. He looked ready for whatever Joel had to tell him, even if he couldn't look the tester in the face. 

Joel walked over to the figure, readying his pen, "Okay, we can work out conversation testing, for now lets just do simple physical testing. You ready?"

Ray made eye contact with this large charcoal orbs for eyes to Joel's squinty wood-colored ones for a second before nodding. 

The tests were ones that the figure had done before. Take and arm, move in a circle, take the other and do the same. Bend over, touch your toes. Lift this box. Lift this other box. Run, jog, walk, hop. All the tests were done with a smoothness and grace Joel hadn't even seen in the female figures. The engineers really outdid themselves with this one. 

"Alright, you are high marks in everything." Joel mumbled, scribbling down on the clipboard. Looking up, he saw Ray beaming with pride. That is, until he caught Joel looking at him. The light in his body closed off like locking cellar doors shut. 

"You... alright over there?" Joel asked worriedly. 

Ray nodded sheepishly, turning away yet again.

"Hey, jeeze, look at me for once, why don't you?" Joel growled, reaching out and taking the figure by the jaw. The figure flinched in his hand and started trembling, like shocks were riding down his body. A rosy blush dusted his perfect cheeks.

"P-ple...ase..." The figure finally uttered a word. His voice was much deeper than Joel had expecting, even as it was getting squeaked out of his throat. 

"Please what?" Joel asked, not letting go of the figure's face. 

"P-please... d-d-don't touch me. It feels... weird." Ray was squirming under Joel's touch, putting his fingers on Joel's arm, but not trying to actually remove him. 

Joel cocked an eyebrow and actually let go, "Feels weird? Like how? Explain." 

The figure ran his hand along the bottom of his chin trying to get the remnants of Joel's touch to go away, "It's... warm, like my body's overheating all around. Looking at you makes me feel similar. T-talking to you makes me feel funny too. I think something's wrong with my programming."

Joel contemplated what Ray's words could have meant. In the mean time, the figure sat on the floor and curled up, pulling his legs to his chest, and resting his forehead on his knees. Joel almost felt bad for the kid.

"Hey, it's okay, shhh, your programming is fine," Joel tried to console him by placing an arm on his shoulder. 

The figure twitched and tried scooting away, to get away from Joel's burning touch. He wanted to get away, but he also wanted to grab that hand too. It burned and it made Ray want to burn hotter. His breathing was growing heavier the longer Joel's fingers lingered.

Something deep inside snapped when he felt Joel's breath puff on his skin.

"J-joel." Ray all but groaned out, looking up at Joel who still hadn't let go.  With shaky fingers Ray reached up feeling his fingers prickle as he closed the gap between them. They curled around the collar of Joel's labcoat and pulled him down. 

Joel fumbled and fell on top of Ray, their lips connecting as Ray's head was stopped by the floor. Sure, Joel was thrown off by the the sudden make-out session, but he certainly didn't fight it. He found himself lost in the soft mouth of the figure whose skilled tongue moved in ways he'd never experienced before.

Joel eventually had to pull away to breathe. Looking down at the mess of an android beneath him he chuckled. "Making out with me, and you couldn't even tell me your name. Then again, I think you speak better with your tongue than you do your words."

The figure also laughed and blushed madly, "Yeah. Sorry. My g-given name is Ray."

"Well, Ray, you want to continue what you started here? I'm sure we've got some other tests to administer."

\--

Outside the room the observers smirked as they marked their own clipboards.

"Looks like our lovers programming is working." One said confidently.

"Yeah," The other agreed, "but I think we are going to have to tone it down just a bit... and maybe find another tester."


End file.
